The Street Knights
The Street Knights are a gang of criminals that commonly attack Rythm City in a turf war with wanted mobster Jimmy Foggs. They are known for big heists such as bank and museam robbery and other crimes such as kidnapping and assault. there are 8 main members, excluding the king himself and various goons. These 8 are armed with otfits and weapons from museams Jason has robbed. This aricle focuses on those 8 criminals. The Harlequin Twins (Ace and Deuce) The first 2 members of the gang. After Jason's first big heist, the two noticed and followed him to his next crime in secret. During his second crime, the two lent a hand by showing their secret escape route and lending their shed as a temporary hideout to him. These two love gambling, are the youngest in the gang, and are Jason's personal bodygaurds. King Jason also finds their pyschotic sense of humor utterly hillarious. Sir Shell Koopalot was a fairly average koopa who spent every moment trying to impress the love of his life. One fateful day, he had been robbed by a pair of young thieves, and a wealthy koopa named Koopson saved him from he attackers. Days later, the man asked out the one he loved, presenting a diamond necklace. Koopalot, infuriated, went to Starman Casino to make himself feel better. That's when he was approached by the king. He offered him a chance to be a warrior, and a rich one at that. Jason even went on to show a ring, far more impressive than the necklace, to Koopalot and offered a job in the DStreet Knights, which he accepted. He prooposed to his loved one the next day. It is still unknown how Jason knew so much about Koopalot, now dubbed Sir Shell, but it is known that Jason picked him to recruit after seeing all the anger he contained when he came to the casino. It was something he cold take advantage of. Abra-Bones This Dry Bones was unaware of how he died, or wh he had a strange magical ability and a wand witha mysterioua purple liquid that he's not supposed to know about, so he decided he was a powerful wizard who served under the first koopa king when he was alive. This convinced King Jason, and in exhange for a large sum of power to regain the high role in society he believes he once had, Abra-Bones was an honorary Street Knight. Phantut An actor that believed he was truly the best at what he did, Phantut (real name unknown) was a wealthy man. However, whn he got fired, the thought of losing his amazing life snapped him, and Jason, wanting the fortune to himself, convinced Phantut his new role was an evil, powerful pharoh serving under a great king. He has been eerily true to his part for the rest of his days, forgetting almost everything about his past. Boothor The dumb muscle of the group, Boothor was from a far off country and moved to the city to make money. The best paying job? A criminal. It's as simple as that. Chief Freekyaowta Chief Freekyaowta, or chief Freek was once a powerful tribe leader, and unlike Abra Bones, studied proved he really was. He was killed in battle during the time when the Rythm City folk found the land the city's bulit on, which was also an ancient rribe. Hungry for revenge, he joined King Jason to get the forces he needed to avenge his tribe. Gooom An innocent goomba who got severe brain damage during a heist the Street Knights planned, the king tookpity on the sad goomba reduced to a bumbling madman, and took interest in his new bloodthirsty nature. So he trained him to respong to commands like an animal. Sheriff Deep A monty mole cowboy that once served the king, now is deceased. Little is known about him, but rumors say he accidentally did something to trigger King Jason's odd fears and was kiled, others say he died in a raid. But all known for sure is that Jason wasn't very fond of him.